1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an equipment maintenance management system and an equipment maintenance management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plant and the like include various kinds of equipment. For normal operation of the equipment, the equipment is maintained. For maintenance of the equipment, some extent of man-hour and cost are taken. Therefore, maintaining indeteriorated equipment is inefficient. Meanwhile, neglecting maintenance of deteriorated equipment causes a possibility of frequent abnormities in this equipment and making this equipment inoperable. These problems cause a failure of smooth plant operation. In view of this, a prediction of a deteriorated state of the equipment and designing an efficient maintenance plan are required.
For example, a technique related to a maintenance plan of equipment is disclosed in JP-A-2006-300712. The system disclosed in this patent publication decides the time change model of the deterioration index based on the inspection data obtained through periodic inspection. Furthermore, a residual life of equipment is predicted.
A technique that estimates a change in equipment based on real-time monitoring data regarding a temperature, a flow rate, a pressure, a vibration, and the like of target equipment, not the inspection data, has also been proposed. For example, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2014-59910 uses the principal component analysis to model a relationship between monitoring data of equipment in a normal state. Based on this model, statistics referred to as a T2 statistic and a Q statistic are evaluated. This finds a degree of difference from the normal state. Using this degree of difference, the state of the equipment is monitored.